The present invention relates to an improved vibratory screening machine which will produce linear motion with only a single vibratory motor which is mounted thereon by unique mounting structure and to components of the unique motor mounting structure.
By way of background, in vibratory screening machines two vibratory motors are utilized in tandem to produce desired linear motion for effecting the vibratory screening operation. As is well known in the art, the two motors are rigidly secured to the resiliently mounted inner frame of the vibratory screening machine. These two motors are operated in opposite directions to thereby produce linear motion for conveying the material which is being screened. Insofar as known, a single motor mounted on a vibratory screening machine always produced orbital motion and was incapable of producing linear motion.